Thomas' Halloween Adventures
|season=AmA |number=195 |season_no=AmA.50 |image1=PercytheGhost2.png |image2=Thomas'HalloweenAdventures2.png |image3=Thomas'HalloweenAdventures3.png |image4=Thomas'HalloweenAdventures4.png |imagewidth= |airdate= Coming Soon |writer=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Dave Ingham, Andrew Brenner, Paul Larson, & Laura Beaumont Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= }} is the fiftieth episode of the miniseries. Plot Percy is telling Thomas and Toby the story of a ghost train that his driver told him the night before. Percy is afraid to think of it, however, Thomas does not believe a word and runs off calling Percy a silly little engine. Percy tells his driver that Thomas did not believe in the ghost and Percy's driver explains that he does not either; it was a story on television. Percy cannot help but be disappointed. That evening, after his work at the harbour is done, Percy runs back to the shed. Percy enjoys running at night and knows exactly where he is despite the dark. What Percy does not know is that a broken cart of lyme is ahead on the tracks. While Sam the farmer has gone for help, Percy comes down the line and smashes the cart to pieces and the lime completely covers Percy, who runs to the nearest signal box. At the signal, Percy meets Toby and his driver explains to the signalman what happened. The signalman arranges to sort out the hazard on the line but suggests Percy be cleaned up as he looks like a ghost. This gives Percy an idea to scare Thomas and asks not to be cleaned yet. Toby promises to help. At the shed, a scared Toby arrives and tells Thomas, who is preparing to take his evening train, that Percy has had an accident. Thomas is concerned for Percy but also worries that this will make him late. Toby tells him the line has been cleared, but that he thinks he saw Percy's ghost. Thomas is unconcerned and tells Toby not to worry. After this, however, a ghostly voice comes from outside demanding to be let in. Thomas is frightened as the shed doors open and reveal what appears to be Percy's ghost. Thomas, terrified, quickly runs off to collect Annie and Clarabel. The next morning, Thomas finally returns and meets Toby at the station. When Toby asks what happened, Thomas reveals he slept in the goods shed claiming he did not want to intrude as Toby would be sad about Percy. However, as he makes his excuses, Percy whistles in the distance and allows Thomas to run off, still scared. Percy, who is now cleaned up and none the worse for his adventure, arrives having heard everything. Percy cannot help but be pleased as Toby remarks that Thomas is acting as if he had seen a ghost. Later, Percy is still ribbing Thomas about the time he thought Percy was a ghost. Thomas pays no attention, knowing it was him all the time and, next morning, is asked to collect a special load from Knapford Harbour. Meanwhile, Percy is stuck in a siding while shunting and has to stay there for the night because of jammed points while waiting for Henry to pass. His driver and fireman go home for tea and Percy watches the other engines going back to Tidmouth. He got scared when he heard a shrieking noise, not knowing it was only an owl and wished Thomas was here. When Thomas is waiting for his load at the harbour, he was horrified to find it is a dragon, but his driver tells him it is made of paper and is needed for a carnival. Workmen put lights on the dragon for Thomas to travel safely and he set off for the carnival. Percy was sleeping until Thomas passes by with the dragon, causing Percy to get so terrified that he will not open his eyes until his driver comes. The next day, Percy tries to tell Gordon, but Gordon thinks he is joking, which soon leads to the other engines teasing Percy about it. Percy began to think he might have imagined the dragon, but later, he sees the dragon again but is indignant when he sees Thomas pushing it. Thomas explains what happened and the two make up for their teasing. Later, it is Halloween and the engines excitingly hurry to finish their work. That evening at Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas and Emily to pick up a delivery of iron from the Smelters. Percy, worried for them, warns them to watch out for ghosts. Though they both tell him ghosts do not exist before setting off. On their way there, Thomas and Emily discuss what is scarier: ghosts or the Smelter's Yard. By the time they get there, night has fallen and both are spooked. Unbeknownst to them, 'Arry and Bert are hiding behind the Breakdown Train and plan to scare them knowing they are afraid. Moaning and bumping a flatbed, they successfully scare Thomas and Emily, who race to the main shed. Both start to wonder if there are ghosts as they enter where the chains, falling sparks, and several noises make it more scary. As Emily turns around on a turntable, the sparks cause a white tarpaulin to fall onto her, though she is convinced a ghost has got her. Emily races away while Thomas, who is in front of her on the same track races away too. 'Arry and Bert get frightened and run away with Thomas and Emily following them, also thinking she is a ghost. All four engines race through Henry's Tunnel and head back to Tidmouth Sheds. As they arrive, Percy tells them to stop before they crash while Thomas informs him of what is happening while the tarpaulin flies off Emily after she steams under a signal gantry. After Sir Topham Hatt comes to see what the noise is about, Bert admits the trouble he and 'Arry caused and they are sent back to the Smelters to do Thomas and Emily's work as punishment. Nowadays, whenever Thomas or Emily return to the Smelters, they know there is nothing to be scared of and that ghosts do not exist. Or so they think... Later, it is a very misty day on Sodor and Thomas is at the docks to collect a flatbed of pipes. While they are being unloaded, Thomas hears an eerie whistling noise. Salty tells Thomas that the noise is "the Flatbeds of Fear". Salty explains that, long ago, some flatbeds broke away from an engine on a hill and, to this day, they roll the island whistling and wailing, looking for an engine to couple up to. Soon, Thomas is puffing through the countryside with his flatbed of pipes when he suddenly hears the spooky noise again. Thomas looks around, but he cannot see anything that could have made such a strange whistling sound. Henry and Emily are at the shunting yard when Thomas arrives with his flatbeds. Thomas tells the two engines all about the Flatbeds of Fear and that he has heard them. Emily thinks this is ridiculous and is sure there is a sensible explanation, but Henry is worried. The next morning, Henry is sent to collect the pipes from the shunting yard and take them to Vicarstown. On his way to the yard, Henry gets a fright when he hears a loud noise. Fortunately, he realises it is just a cow in the field. Then, as Henry passes through Wellsworth, he hears another loud noise. He thinks it is the Flatbeds of Fear, but notices that it is just the stationmaster blowing his whistle. It is not long before Henry has collected the flatbeds of pipes and is on his way to Vicarstown. During the journey, Henry hears the ghostly whistling. Henry is terrified and slows right down. Thinking something is wrong, the driver pulls Henry onto a siding. Once on the siding, Henry refuses to budge. Emily is called to take over Henry's train. Emily thinks Henry is being very silly, but Henry insists that he actually heard the Flatbeds of Fear. Emily is still convinced there is a sensible explanation as she is coupled to flatbeds of pipes. As Emily puffs along, she hears the eerie noise herself. She thinks it is Thomas playing a trick on her at first, but when she realises Thomas is not there, she speeds off as fast as she can. Now thinking the Flatbeds of Fear are real, Emily goes faster and faster to escape the Flatbeds of Fear. She goes round a bend much too fast and the pipes topple off the flatbeds. She even lifts partially off the tracks as well. Rocky is called to put the pipes back on the flatbeds. Meanwhile, Thomas arrives at the docks as Cranky is unloading more pipes for him. As Thomas is waiting for Cranky to load the pipes, he hears the spooky noise again. Thomas thinks it is the Flatbeds of Fear again until Cranky tells him it is just the wind whistling through the pipes he is loading. Thomas is not very happy with Salty, but Salty admits he had just been teasing. That night, Emily arrives back at the sheds very late. Emily admits that the Flatbeds of Fear are real. Thomas tells her that she had been right all along, there was a sensible explanation. Emily feels very foolish when she is told it was just the wind whistling through the pipes. After that, no-one ever mentioned the Flatbeds of Fear again - except Salty who tells the story to a very worried looking Bill and Ben. As Emily jokingly tells him to stop telling made-up stories as she enters the docks with Henry and Thomas, the Flatbeds themselves roll away from behind Bill and Ben. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * Percy's Ghost Engine * The Halloween Engine * * * * * * * * * * * * Sam the Farmer Locations * The Viaduct * * Ffarquhar Sheds * The Watermill * The Windmill * Anopha Quarry * Crowe's Farm Crossing * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Knapford Harbour * * Suddery * Suddery Yard * The Valley Bridge * Sodor Ironworks * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford Yards * Gordon's Hill * Vicarstown Trivia * This is an adaptation of the second season episode, Ghost Train, the third season episode Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, the eighth season episode, Halloween, and the eighteenth season episode Flatbeds of Fear. * Stock footage from Percy the Ghost is used. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Amazing Adventures Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Episodes Centered Around Halloween